Twelve Dancing Princesses
by thecoconutcyclone
Summary: I'm telling you up front this is a Yuri fic...if that's not your thing don't even click.


Author's Note: This is my take on the fairy tale of the same name using Haruka and Michiru, as such I had to understandably change a few details

Author's Note: The Twelve Dancing Princesses Haruka and Michiru style. PG13, probably less than that…it's fairly tame. Any comments, questions, death threats…cool, send them to thecoconutcyclone@sailorjupiter.com

This is my take on the fairy tale of the same name using Haruka and Michiru; as such I had to understandably change a few details. Which means that this story involves a relationship between two women, if that's not your thing then don't read it. What you like is your business just like what I wish to write is mine, as such if stories with this type of subject matter bother you again I say don't read this one, I will ignore any flames in regards to pairing, plain and simple. There I've warned you twice…well, 3 times if you count the summary, so I think that should cover it. This is my first humble attempt at a Haruka and Michiru fic as well, so I hope it won't be too painful for you to read.

The Twelve Dancing Princesses

By The Coconut Cyclone

Once long ago there was an enchanted kingdom by the sea. A kind and just king named Pontus ruled it. For many years he reigned with a loving and beautiful wife by his side. During this time, the King and Queen were blessed with twelve lovely daughters. The family and the kingdom prospered and laughter filled the land. 

However, this joy did not last. One day the Queen was suddenly stuck ill, and within a few weeks she was dead. The country grieved for their Queen but none felt her loss quite as much as the King himself. From that day forward, King Pontus became extremely protective of his daughters, never allowing them to leave the castle grounds, except for an occasional trip to a secluded beach near them.

Because of this treatment the girls grew extremely close to one another. So much so that they even slept in the same room. Their grand beds were placed side by side in a large room, which faced the sea. Every night the King would wish his daughters goodnight and then lock them in their room until the next morning.

Things went on this way for many years. The girls began to grow into beautiful young women and the King himself began to age. Then one morning something rather mysterious occurred. When the King's servant went to unlock the girl's room she found that all of the princess' shoes had become worn out. The King questioned each of his daughters about the shoes, but none of them would tell him how the shoes had become so worn. The same thing occurred the next morning and the morning after that. Soon weeks had passed and King Pontus still did not know how his daughters managed to wear their shoes out each and every night. 

The King knew that he was getting on in years and that his kingdom would soon need to be passed on to one of his daughters, so he devised a plan that would both solve the mystery of the shoes and ensure that the kingdom would be passed on fairly. He had his scribes send out a proclamation which declared that whosoever discovered the princesses' secret would be able to choose one of them to be his bride and inherit the kingdom. But there was a catch, the proclamation also stated that if a suitor failed to solve the riddle of the shoes within three days and nights then he would give his life as payment for his failure. 

It wasn't long before several princes were lined up before the palace willing to accept the challenge. Each was well received and introduced to the princesses. Then one by one they were each in turn given three days to solve the mystery. Much to the King's dismay, each and every prince failed, and was put to death.

Now it came to pass that one day one of the princesses had gone down to the beach alone in order to practice her violin. Her name was Michiru, and she was one of the King's middle daughters. Her hair was the color of the sea itself, her eyes the deepest blue, and it was often said that of all the princesses she was the most beautiful. However, it was also said that she was the coldest as well. While her sisters were often seen flirting with the many princes and other suitors that came to the palace, Michiru seemed to be more concerned with her paintings or violin. Whenever balls were held at the palace she would not dance, only play her violin for the guests. In fact, each morning when the other Princesses' shoes were well worn the servants would find that Michiru's bow would be in need of repair or replacement, instead of her shoes. 

Michiru had seated herself upon a large boulder and had begun to play a particularly melancholy melody when she sensed that she was not alone on the beach. The musician in her would not allow her to stop midpiece to confront the intruder, so she continued on to the end of the song before turning to see her guest. 

When the last notes had been carried off by the breeze a husky voice asked, "Why on earth would such a beautiful woman play such a mournful tune?"

Michiru turned towards the voice and saw what appeared to be a roguishly handsome man walking towards her. His short hair was the color of sand itself and his slim frame marked an athletic spirit. The voice's owner moved with an almost unnatural grace over the sandy shore quickly closing the gap, which separated them. Upon closer examination Michiru noted that her guest was in fact female.

"This is a private beach you know?" Michiru inquired once the woman had reached the boulder she was perched upon. 

"I'm sorry. I did not wish to intrude. The view of the sea is just so breath taking from this beach I thought that a short walk here would do no harm. Then I heard your playing and I was simply drawn here." A pair of eyes the color of oak leaves in summertime looked up at Michiru. 

She found that she could not be angry with the woman while looking into those eyes. "It's alright. I actually prefer to have an audience when I play." She told the woman with a smile.

The woman smiled in return, a brilliant flash of perfectly formed teeth behind her soft lips. Then she extended her hand. "My name is Haruka."

Michiru took the offered hand in hers and marveled at its softness. "Michiru." Haruka pulled Michiru's hand to her lips and laid a gentle kiss upon it. For Michiru it was if her entire body had been set ablaze. Haruka's gentle touch seemed to awaken something long buried within her. 

"Well, Lady Michiru, as I asked before, why is such a beautiful woman playing such a sad melody."

Before Michiru could reply she heard the voice of one of the servants calling her back to the palace. She smiled sadly at her new friend. "I'm sorry but I must go now."

"But we've only just met." Haruka pleaded.

"I'm sorry." Michiru uttered barely above a whisper and walked away.

After Michiru left her, Haruka sat on the beach for quite some time thinking about the beautiful aqua haired musician. She wondered what it would be like to hold her, to kiss her, to love her. For during that all too brief meeting, Haruka had fallen hopelessly in love. 

A light touch on her shoulder tore her from her thoughts. "Michiru," she whispered hoping to see her love. Instead she turned to see a tall, dark skinned woman looming above her. Haruka stood and faced the woman, who strangely enough had long green hair and crimson eyes. 

"Are you going to attempt to solve the riddle of this palace?" The strange woman asked.

"I had not planned on it. " Haruka answered. "I have no interest in the shoes of princesses."

"That's a shame…I'm sure Michiru would have loved to see you again." 

"Michiru? What does she have to do with that palace's secret?"

"Why she's one of the princesses of course." The strange woman laughed.

Haruka's breath caught in her throat. Her beautiful musician was a princess. Not only that, but she was one of King Pontus' mysterious daughters. Haruka had heard the story of the worn shoes and the King's offer of marriage to anyone who solved the mystery. If she could solve the mystery then she and Michiru could be together. She nodded her head in determination and started towards the palace. 

A strong hand on her shoulder stopped her. "Wait, you can not go just yet. " The green haired woman said turning Haruka around. "There are a few things that you should know before you go to the palace."

Haruka looked at the woman, "Why would you help me?" 

The woman laughed. "I wish to see Michiru happy, of all the princesses she was the most torn by her mother's death. As a result she hardened her heart, in fear of being hurt again by love. But today you stirred something within her, I believe that with you Michiru could be truly happy again."

"Her happiness and perhaps love is all I seek as well."

"Good, then you must listen to me very carefully and do exactly as I say." 

Haruka nodded enthusiastically at the woman. "I'll do whatever you ask if it means that Michiru will be happy."

"Alright then Haruka. First of all, you must tell no one that you are a woman. The King is kind and I believe that he will accept you once he sees how much you and Michiru love each other but it would be best if you led everyone to believe that you were a man until after the mystery has been solved."

Haruka readily agreed. Most people mistook her for a man anyway so acting like one in the palace would not be complicated. 

"Secondly, you must not drink the wine which will be brought to you at night, and must pretend to fall into a deep sleep." With that she gave Haruka a dark blue cloak, and said, "If you wear this, you will be invisible, and then you can follow the princesses." Once Haruka had received this good advice she turned to go to the palace in earnest. Halfway down the beach, she turned to wave farewell to her mysterious friend but found that the green haired woman had vanished. She shook her head and then continued on towards the palace. She went to the gates and introduced her self as a suitor and was brought before the King.

King Pontus smiled widely as Haruka walked into the opulent throne room. He had feared that the failures of so many others would have scared off all future suitors. "Welcome to my palace lad." He said laying a large hand on Haruka's shoulder. "I'm glad that there are still brave lads like yourself willing to solve my little mystery."

"I'm more interested in the princesses themselves." Haruka replied.

The King laughed at Haruka's boldness. "Well, shall we go and meet them then, lad?" He motioned for one of his servants to announce the visitor to his daughters.

Michiru looked longingly out the window of her room at the small beach where she had spent her afternoon. In her mind visions of her blonde friend danced about like leaves in the wind. There was something about that woman which made Michiru's skin tingle. Could she have fallen in love with her? She wondered absentmindedly. Something had definitely stirred within her when Haruka kissed her hand. She wondered if she would ever see her friend again.

Just then one of the servants announced that the King was on his way with another suitor. Michiru rolled her eyes. She was becoming weary of the endless stream of men who came to the palace in order to discover her sister's and her secret. They all failed and it was such a waste for all those men to be put to death no matter how bothersome they were. She sighed and fell in to line with the rest of her sisters to wait.

He doors opened and her heart stopped. There standing with her father was Haruka. "No," she whispered as her father went about introducing Haruka to her sisters.

"And this is my daughter Michiru." The King said to Haruka as they walked over to Michiru. She offered her hand, which Haruka took into her own gently. 

"It is an honor to meet you Princess Michiru. " Haruka whispered and kissed her hand. Michiru blushed deeply.

The king smiled and slapped Haruka on the back. "My, my you're a special one. No one has ever managed to get such a reaction from my Michiru before. I have great hope for you my lad. Come now, I'll show you to your room."

Haruka only nodded, and after giving Michiru one last look followed the King from the room. 

The King led her to an adjoining room from the princesses'. The king left her to settle in wishing her luck before he left. Not long after that the eldest of the King's daughters entered the room with Michiru in tow with a cup of wine.

"We thought you might like something to drink after your long journey." The princess replied giving Haruka the wine. 

"I thank you my lady." Haruka replied accepting the cup.

"We will leave you to relax.' The princess replied and with a short bow left the room. Michiru lingered, looking sadly at Haruka. Once she was certain that her sister was out of the room she spoke.

"You must leave this place. You are in danger." 

"I appreciate the warning princess but I intend to stay." 

"You don't understand, you will never solve the mystery, and they will kill you for it." Michiru pleaded.

"I wouldn't worry too much princess," Haruka replied. "Just as you have your secrets, I have a few of my own." With that she pretended to drink the wine.

Michiru shook her head and whispered, "I'm so sorry Haruka." Then she left the room.

Haruka smiled. It appeared that Michiru did indeed care for her. She lay back on the bed and stretched. When she was certain that none of the princesses were looking, she rose quietly and poured the wine out of the window. Once she had settled back on the bed, she pretended to fall asleep.

After an hour or so she heard one of the princesses enter the room. Michiru, she could tell by her perfume. She felt a delicate hand caress her cheek, and it took all the strength that she had for Haruka not to jump up and kiss Michiru that instant. Then she heard Michiru say sadly, "He's asleep." Apparently Michiru felt it best to pretend that Haruka was a male as well.

After that she heard the sound of cupboards being opened and the swishing of skirts. The princesses were preparing to go somewhere. She heard Michiru say, "The Sea seems troubled tonight, perhaps we should not go."

One of the other princesses laughed. "You say that only because you have taken a liking to our suitor. Have you forgotten how many men have passed through these walls, no one has ever discovered our secret and no one ever will. Now come, it is time to go."

They looked in on Haruka one last time and when they were satisfied that she was asleep, the eldest princess went to her bed and tapped it, whereupon it sank away and revealed a staircase. The princesses descended into the opening, the eldest going first. Haruka who had watched everything slipped on the cloak, which her green haired friend had given her, and followed.

Half way down the steps she stepped on the youngest girl's dress, the girl scared out of her wits by that, cried out, "What is that? Something has my dress."

Michiru turned to her sister and laughed despite herself. "Don't worry little sister, your dress was just ruffled by the wind."

Soon they were at the bottom of the staircase, and Haruka saw a beautiful forest before them. The trees were massive, with leaves of silver. Haruka thought it best that she collect a bit of evidence to support her tale when she told it to the King, so she broke a branch from one of the trees. Again the youngest princess was startled. "Did you hear that? Something strange is going on." She cried. 

"It was probably the rumbling of your stomach." One of the other princesses called to her and the group continued on. Soon the trees began to drip with leaves of gold, and then with diamonds. Haruka made sure to take branches from these as well.

The group traveled on and eventually came to a great lake, whereon stood eleven little boats, and in every boat sat a handsome prince. Each princess walked towards a boat and a prince. Haruka happily noted that Michiru walked with her eldest sister and sat in the boat with her and her prince. Haruka hopped in the nearest boat, and rode in it across the lake towards a small island, upon which stood a large open ballroom, lit with the light of thousands of candles.

When they entered the ballroom, Michiru walked over to a group of musicians and took her violin from its case. The princes and their princesses took their places on the dance floor and soon a beautiful melody began to play. They danced and played for hours. Soon, however, the princesses' shoes and Michiru's bow began to show wear, marking that it was time to depart. The princes rowed them back across the lake and the group wearily trudged homeward. Haruka walked next to Michiru taking in her beauty, her heart full with the knowledge that soon this ravishing beauty would be hers.

When they reached the staircase Haruka quickly rushed past the princesses and fell into her bed removing her cloak. She pretended to snore so loudly that when the princesses reached their beds one remarked, "Surely we are safe from discovery." They put their worn out shoes under their beds and soon drifted off to sleep.

Haruka smiled and yawned. The mystery had been solved. She closed her eyes and soon began to dream of a life with her aqua haired princess. The next morning she awoke and decided not to reveal the truth to the King just yet. Now that she knew that she could have Michiru's hand, she wanted to know if she had her heart as well. 

That afternoon she found herself on the beach again. She sat in the sand and watched the waves that reminded her so much of her love. Soon she had drifted off to sleep once again.

She awoke to the sound of sobs coming from a nearby boulder. Instantly she knew that it was Michiru. She rose and walked over to her. Michiru sat on the bolder, her knees drawn up under her chin, her beautiful hair falling over her face. She did not notice Haruka's approach.

Haruka's heart nearly burst at the sight of her love so upset. She wondered what the cause could possibly be, more importantly she wished to soothe her princess. Before she could even realize what she was doing Haruka reached out and brushed the hair from Michiru's face. The princess looked up at her stunned. Feeling particularly bold Haruka leaned over and kissed her. 

Michiru stiffened for a moment and then hungrily returned the kiss. When they finally broke apart for air, Haruka took her princess into her arms. "Come now what is wrong my Princess?"

Michiru sniffed and looked Haruka in the eyes. "I don't want you to die Haruka."

"I'm glad for it, " Haruka laughed.

Michiru frowned, "I'm serious."

"So, am I. I would be saddened greatly if my Princess wished me dead, though I would gladly die for her if she wished it." Haruka replied stroking her cheek.

She sighed and leaned into the caress. "You have to leave. I could not bear it if you were killed. I love you too much to watch you die."

Haruka's heart almost burst with the statement. Michiru loved her in return. She pulled the princess closer to her. "I love you too Michiru and I do not plan on dying anytime soon."

"But the law…they will kill you if you don't tell my father the secret…" Haruka silenced her with another kiss.

"Don't worry my princess. Everything will work itself out."

Later that evening, Haruka was called into the King's chambers to give her answer. "Well, my lad, do you know the secret of my daughter's shoes?"

Haruka bowed to him. "Yes I do sire." This response elicited several startled gasps from the princesses. Several of them looked over at Michiru thinking she had betrayed them yet the look on her face revealed that she was just as shocked as the others.

She continued, "Your daughters go each night to an underground ballroom with eleven princes," she then related the events of the past evening and showed the King the tree branches as proof of her tale. The King then called his daughters forward and asked them if Haruka's tale was true. Knowing that they were caught, each princess replied that it was.

The King smiled at Haruka. "Well my lad, you have solved the mystery, and now my kingdom is yours and you may marry one of my daughters. So which will it be?"

Haruka looked at the King and answered, "I do not wish to rule this kingdom sire."

The King was shocked. "What do you mean?"

"I am not a King nor do I wish to be. Any of your daughters could rule this land far better than I, they were raised for it after all."

The King nodded; he could see the wisdom in Haruka's words. "Well, then if you will not have my kingdom will you at least accept the hand of one of my daughters?"

Again Haruka shook her head. "Sire, all I ask is the opportunity to ask one of your daughters if she will accept my love. I do not wish to marry her if she doesn't want me in return." She walked over to Michiru and bowed at her feet. "Michiru, I have loved you since the moment I met you. If you will have me, I will love you until death and beyond."

Michiru's eyes filled with tears and she kneeled to face Haruka. "Of course I'll have you my love." She cried and kissed Haruka passionately. 

Haruka and Michiru were married the next week and lived their lives with enough love to fill several lifetimes. Somewhere in the heavens a green haired woman watched the young couple and smiled.

Well that's it. I hoped you enjoyed my little ditty. The cyclone is only here to entertain after all. Feel free to shower me with cheers or jeers. Although keep in mind that all flames will be used to make smores. Thanks for your time! 


End file.
